The Jungle Book 3: Shere Khan Returns
by sherekhanlover911
Summary: Shere Khan escapes the lava pit and, along with Baloo, gets captured by man and taken into a circus environment. During Shere Khan's stay at the circus, his love grows for a beautiful tigress. When Mowgli hears news of Shere Khan, he must choose to rescue the man-eating tiger or leave him. Will Mowgli forget Shere Khan's past or will he remain unforgiving?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm new to FanFiction, so go easy on me. I absolutely love Shere Khan and noticed there aren't many stories on him (especially romance). The Disney Company had planned on making a Jungle Book 3, where Shere Khan escapes the lava pit and, along with Baloo, gets captured by man and taken into a circus environment. Unfortunately, due to the lack of success for The Jungle Book 2 (which I thought sucked), it was cut. Anyway, this is my version of what The Jungle Book 3 would be like. There's going to be some romance with Shere Khan in this story, so if you don't like-DON'T READ. I do NOT own any of the Disney characters. I only own the OC's. Enjoy! :D

**The Jungle Book 3: Shere Khan Returns**

Chapter 1:

"How are you, Khannie me boy?" Lucky had just returned from his afternoon meal to come tease a certain tiger.

"Is that head on your shoulder your conscience?" Lucky teased. He laughed with delight. He came by every day after his normal routines-picking the carcasses of dead creatures, preening himself, hanging out with Flaps, Dizzy, Buzzy, and Ziggy, and most importantly: teasing unfortunate creatures. Much to Shere Khan's distaste, he was one of those unfortunate creatures, or as Lucky called them, "poor saps."

"I brought you a couple of bones to pick, Khannie!" After Lucky was finished with his meals, he would bring Shere Khan his leftovers. Problem was, there wasn't much left over. Only about 3 bones were left, all of which only had ¼ of meat left on them.

"Go away," Shere Khan said, "I'm in no need of your 'assistance', or your teasing for that matter." He said this while scratching away some of the statue. He was going to be free! And most importantly, he was going to make sure he did more than pluck out a few of Lucky's feathers!

"Aw, come on stripes! You don't want to be an ugly bunch of bones, do you?" Lucky exclaimed. "Wait a minute! You were an ugly bunch of bones before you were trapped in here!" Lucky was killing himself, but Shere Khan was planning on doing the killing.

Shere Khan clenched his teeth in anger and frustration. Out of all the creatures he could be stuck with, why did it have to be Lucky?

"Now you can't kick poor saps' as-"Lucky was cut off as Shere Khan burst through the statue!

Shere Khan let out an evil chuckle as he walked toward Lucky. "Thought I'd die as a miserable, pathetic creature, didn't you? Did you really think that I'd give up so easily? Did you think I'd let you tease me for the rest of my days? (Chuckle) Well, you were terribly mistaken. Prepare to meet your end." Shere Khan roared in victory and pounced on Lucky before he could fly away. I'll give you a hint of what happened: Burnt vulture in a steamy pit.

Shere Khan leapt onto the ledge and escaped the hell he thought would be his fate. As he was about to jump over the broken bridge, he was shot with a tranquilizer dart. He roared in pain, searching around for his new enemy. His golden eyes landed on a group of men with guns, giving him the urge to attack. But before he had the chance, he blacked out and collapsed. Who were these men? What did they want with him? Before he blacked out, he saw one of the men take out a knife. Was this to be his end?

Hey guys! What do y'all think? Hope y'all like the story so far. Please review. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. I'll update ASAP. :D :) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own any of the Disney characters. I only own the OC's. Enjoy!

**The Jungle Book 3: Shere Khan Returns**

Chapter 2:

"That one's a beauty!" exclaimed Albin. Albin was a white slave owner in India. Although he was a slave owner, he treated them fairly. He gave them good pay, shelter, adequate food and water, and so forth. He treated his slaves as if they were white people, too. But, because he was working day and night, he needed slaves to tend to his land. He was a zoologist, archaeologists, historian, and worked in the circus business. He was a tall, handsome man with piercing grey eyes and a deep British voice that could put any woman under a spell. His hair was chocolate brown and his face portrayed that of a king. He was twenty four years old, and often was a suitable subject of a hard working man to most people. His personality was different than most men, especially whites. He was a calm, yet adventurous man. He was mysterious; no one could figure him out. He wasn't racist; he treated all people with the utmost respect, even animals. His attitude was positive and understanding. He was peaceful and loving; something most men thought made him soft. A tranquilizer gun was draped upon his shoulder and he carried a knife in his right hand. He wore a blue Indian turban and a dhoti, which was held in place with the help of a belt covered in precious gems. His feet bore some of the finest shoes in India.

Albin was the one who shot Shere Khan with a tranquilizer gun. When Shere Khan collapsed, he slowly and cautiously crept forward to take a better look at him. **"**_**This tiger is much larger and muscular than other specimens I have studied**_**,"** he thought. As he was about six meters away from the mighty king of the jungle, one of his comrades called out to him.

"Watch out Albin," Dwight exclaimed, "It could be a trick or something!" Dwight was the youngest member of the group. He was shy and cautious. Almost anything and everything scared him. He was sixteen years old, and his height was only five foot, four inches. His kindness and sincerity overpowered his fears. He had blue eyes and a deeper voice was overtaking his normal voice. Whenever he'd try to talk, his voice would go all over the place. This earned him the mocking laughs of men and sweet giggles from girls who thought his speech malfunctions were cute. His hair was blonde and his skin was paler than that of any other white person. If he got frightened, his skin would turn so pale that you'd think he was the living dead. He wore a red Indian turban and a dhoti. Unlike Albin, his dhoti was held in place by a thin rope. He wore no shoes upon his feet but carried a pair of hand crafted sandals along with him. He didn't have a job, but he volunteered at the circus Albin worked at.

"Don't worry, Dwight," Albin replied, "I'm a professional." Albin came nearer to Shere Khan with fascination. He held his knife protectively in his hand while he poked Shere Khan with the other. When he was sure Shere Khan was properly sedated, he laid his weapon on the ground and examined the tiger. "Come over here guys," he exclaimed, "The tiger's sedated, so it's safe to come closer." Dwight and a guide followed Albin's orders and came nearer, but still with caution. There guide was a middle-aged man named Buldeo. Buldeo's personality was a mystery, but most people saw him as a cruel, sinister man who had no sympathy or empathy whatsoever. His hair was a charcoal black, although you could see some white hair growing out. His eyes were deep brown and his voice emitted the sound of pure evil. He wore a white Indian turban, a red shirt that had sleeves up to the elbow, below-the knee white pants, and no shoes. He worked as a guide for tourists and a professional hunter and angler.

As the guide was able to take in Shere Khan's features he gasped in surprise.

"What is it, Buldeo," Albin questioned.

"Shere Khan," Buldeo replied, "It's Shere Khan!"

"Shere what," Dwight asked. He was extremely confused.

"Shere Khan," Buldeo repeated. "It's Shere Khan; the mighty tiger of the jungle! We must kill him immediately!" Buldeo took out his gun and aimed it at Shere Khan's head.

"No," Albin cried, "Don't kill him! If you do you'll face the consequences!"

"Fine," Buldeo stubbornly said, "I won't kill him, but it'll be you and all men here in India who'll face the consequences of me _**not**_ ridding of him." Buldeo stepped away from Shere Khan and grunted in displeasure.

"What are you talking about," asked Albin.

"Shere Khan hates man," Buldeo replied, "And he hunts them because of it. He is the King of the Jungle. No one dare mess with him, Albin. No one except me. I've been after him ever since his hatred began. We know each other all too well. We hate each other deeply and wish to kill one another. I bet your wondering how we know each other."

"Indeed we are," Albin and Dwight said.

"Well, it's a long story," Buldeo said, "It's a little too long for my liking; so I'm not going to tell it at the moment."

Albin rolled his eyes while Dwight begged for Buldeo to tell the story.

"Little Dwight, the story contains too much bloodshed. Surely you wouldn't be too interested in combat and murderous affairs," Buldeo declared. Although Dwight was never a fan of violence, he really wanted to hear the story. But, before he could nag Buldeo about it, the small group heard a grunt come from Shere Khan.

"Run," Buldeo yelled, "Run for your lives!"

"Wait," Albin ordered, "Don't go anywhere." Although he was frightened himself, he gave this order in a calm fashion.

"What do you mean wait," Buldeo questioned, "Don't you see that we have a pretty good chance at being attacked or even killed?!"

Albin ignored Buldeo's outburst and continued to stay near to Shere Khan. He refused to give up on such a majestic creature. "We're not going anywhere," Albin said sternly. You could argue with him for the rest of your days but it was impossible to persuade Albin to leave.

Buldeo knew arguing would get him nowhere, so instead he decided to ready his weapons and stay close to his leader, Albin. He just about pulled the trigger on his rifle when Shere Khan started squirming.

"The sedation is starting to wear away," Albin said.

"Really," Buldeo asked sarcastically, "I thought he was just dreaming about rainbows and fairies."

"Don't start with me, Buldeo," Albin threatened. Buldeo, not wanting to get on Albin's bad side, decided to shut up.

"Dwight, go get me the cage and that shot I brought along with me," Albin ordered. Dwight obeyed and gathered the supplied Albin asked for.

"Thank you, Dwight," Albin thanked, "I'm going to give him this shot to keep him asleep for another hour or so. That'll give us enough time to get back to the circus."

"The circus," Buldeo exclaimed, "Why don't you take him some place useful?! If your plans weren't on killing him then why don't you take him to a reserve or a zoo or something?"

"I heard that the circus needed a tiger," Albin replied, "This fine specimen should do the trick."

"But the circus already has four tigers," Buldeo objected, "And besides, I could put good use to him if you hand him over to me."

"Every one of those four tigers is female, and the circus is begging for a new male edition," Albin said, "And by the way, there's no way in hell that I'm handing this tiger over to you. I already know what you'd plan to do with him, Buldeo."

"Fine then," Buldeo said, "But I still think taking him to the circus is a useless act."

Shere Khan was put into a cage. They made sure to put a towel over the cage so, just in case Shere Khan unexpectedly woke up, he wouldn't be as freaked out. They arrived at their destination about thirty minutes later. They got Shere Khan situated and let him be. They placed him near the other tigers, which were deeply fascinated and curious of him, yet still cautious.

"Should we wake him up," one of the tigresses asked.

"Perhaps," another replied, "But we have to ask Agrata first." The first two tigresses summoned Agrata of the situation. Agrata came forth and studied the circus's new edition.

"_Yeh kyā hai _(What's this)," Agrata asked in Hindi.

"I heard the circus owners and employees say that he's now part of our circus. Albin described him as a muscular, powerful creature of the jungle. He said he'd never seen anything like him," replied a third tigress.

"What should we do with him, Agrata," the first tigress asked. Agrata thought about it for a few moments. The three tigresses waited patiently for her decision. Agrata was their leader, and no one questioned her. She hardly threatened to attack, but the other three tigresses knew better than to get on her bad side. She was a wise creature, so her judgment received the utmost respect. When the three tigresses saw her nod her head, they knew what they had to do.

Hey guys! Hope you like the story so far. Agrata is a female Hindi name, and means "leader" in Hindi. Two of the tigers are twins, and develop a SERIOUS crush on Shere Khan once he wakes up. Please review. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. Have a nice day! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own any of the Disney characters. I only own the OC's. BTW, Baloo has the voice of Phil Harris in this story (Phil Harris voiced him in the first Jungle Book). Also, the second tigress (whom Shere Khan falls in love with) is voiced by Adele. Agrata is voiced by Carrie Underwood. I haven't decided on who should voice the twin tigresses, but I'd appreciate it if y'all send in some ideas. Thanks! Enjoy!

**The Jungle Book 3: Shere Khan Returns**

Chapter 3:

"Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities. Old mother nature's recipes that brings the bare necessities of life," sang Baloo. He sang his famous song while he walked along to visit Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan. Little did he know that he was being watched.

"Bear at twelve-a-clock," whispered Buldeo.

"Target is set," whispered Albin.

"Look for the bare necessi-" BANG! Baloo was shot with a tranquilizer. "What the," Baloo exclaimed.

"We've got him," said Albin. Baloo was starting to feel drowsy, and soon collapsed.

"This one's a singer," Albin said, "He'll do perfectly for the circus performances."

"Indeed," replied Buldeo.

"I didn't even know that bears sing," said Dwight.

"Only a few are known to sing," Buldeo said, "Most of them here in India are known for viciousness, though."

"What do you mean 'viciousness'," Dwight asked. He was always frightened of vicious creatures that had the potential to tear you limb from limb.

"Sloth bears are extremely dangerous, young Dwight," Buldeo replied, "They have long, razor sharp claws that can rip you into shreds. They mostly use their claws for digging and such, but when in defense mode they become dangerous killers. Despite the fact that they can kill you, they're not even carnivorous. They mostly eat insects, fruit, and plants. There are even 'special' sloth bears out there that are mainly harmless."

"This fellow right here is a good example of a 'special' sloth bear," Albin added, "Now, you two help me load him into the truck so we can reveal him to the circus members."

The circus members were ever so grateful during the unveiling of Baloo. They were especially pleased when they found out he was a singer. They got him situated and placed him near the herbivores, which included the horses and the elephants. It was around 12:00 P.M. when he'd finally awoken.

"Aw man," Baloo moaned, "Where am I?" He looked around trying to become familiar of his surroundings. He saw a female pygmy horse and decided to ask her where he was at.

"You're at India's finest circus," she replied, "Jumbo Circus, 'The Pride of India'!"

"Wow," said a speechless Baloo. He never thought he'd be taken into a circus environment.

"Yup," said the pygmy horse, whose name was Penelope, "You and another newcomer arrived here, but he was unveiled a few hours before you."

"Really?" asked Baloo, "Who's this other newcomer?"

"Well," she began, "Albin described him as a muscular, powerful creature. Buldeo claimed his name was Shere Khan, or 'The King of the Jungle'."

"Shere Khan," Baloo exclaimed, "It can't be! He was trapped in the lava pit!" While Baloo panicked, Penelope watched in confusion.

"You know who this 'Shere Khan' is?" she asked.

"He's an evil tiger," Baloo said, "He hates man because he fears man's gun and man's fire. He'll do anything in his will to rid of them, including killing man's cubs. He tried to kill Mowgli, my pal, and even attempted to kill me and his friend, Shanti. I'm telling you, he's extremely dangerous. He's a hazard to us all!" Penelope just stood there with her jaw basically touching the ground and her eyes bulging out of her head. She was silent for a few moments until she became as terrified as Baloo.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed, "That's terrible!"

"You better believe it," Baloo said.

"I never thought someone could be so cruel and heartless," Penelope said.

"Do you know where he's located at in this circus," asked Baloo.

"He should be located with the other four tigers," she replied, "But, they're locked up in a special room for the safety of others. It's impossible to open that door without a key."

"Thanks for the information," Baloo said.

"No problem."

**(Scene changes into the tiger enclosure)**

The three tigresses drew nearer to Shere Khan. The first and third tigresses (the twins) get on each of his sides. The second tigress gets in front of his face. On Agrata's command, the twins rocked him back and forth while the second tigress pawed gently at his face.

"Mmm, he's so muscular," moaned one of the twins.

"He certainly is," moaned the other.

Agrata and the second tigress rolled their eyes at the twins' comments.

"Stop fraternizing and wake him up," ordered Agrata.

"Yes ma'am," said the twins. A moment or two later Shere Khan gained consciousness. He slightly opened his eyes only to have them close again. Although he couldn't see because of his closed eyes, his other senses were working perfectly. The twin tigresses, unaware of his awakening, continued to adore him.

"He's extremely handsome," said the first twin while batting her eyelashes.

"Extremely," emphasized the other. Shere Khan smirked to himself. These two tigresses were making his day.

"And I bet he has such a big…." the first twin paused as the other tigresses, minus her twin, stared at her with disgust and irritation. Even Shere Khan, who was enjoying their admiration of him, started to feel uneasy. No one, at least to which he'd heard, had ever made a flirtatious comment on his personal area. He decided it was time to pry open his eyes and reveal to them his consciousness. He opened his eyes and let out a low growl. The females' attention was drawn toward him. The second tigress was the first to speak up and greet him.

"Hello," she said while smiling warmly, "My name's Shatari and you're now part of the Jumbo Circus, 'The Pride of India'." Shere Khan smiled back. Her voice was sweet as honey and as smooth as silk. She was a white furred Bengal tigress with golden stripes. Her eyes were the color of sea foam. Her smile made your heart melt. She was three and-a-half years old; Shatari was about half of Shere Khan's size, if not less. She was a sweet tigress, open to new things and adventurous. She was very unsuspecting of things, though; some called her gullible and easy to persuade or trick. She may have been a kind, gentle tigress, but watch out. If you were to get on her bad side the first thing you'd want to do is either run away or hide. Although he was awe-struck with this tigress, on the inside he was still questioning the fact that he was now part of a circus. _**"A circus," he thought, "Are they kidding me? How delightful; I'm now part of a freak show."**_

"Nice to meet you too, Shatari," he said with a charming smile. She was slightly taken back by his attractive British voice and his alluring smile. Shere Khan sat up and held a paw up to her. She shook it welcoming.

"Hello," said Agrata, "My name's Agrata. May I ask what your name is?"

"My name's Shere Khan," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Shere Khan," she said.

"You too, Agrata," Shere Khan said.

The two twins stepped forth. "Hi, Shere Khan," they said seductively. Shere Khan raised an eyebrow at them. At first their admiration of him was OK, but now it's starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Hello. What may your names be," he asked.

"My name's Mohana," replied the first twin. Mohana was a tabby Bengal tiger. Her eyes were a greyish-blue. Her chest was quite broad, making her look even more attractive. She was only two and-a-half years old, not even at her mating age. Despite this, she was always seductive towards male tigers. Shere Khan was only the fourth male tiger she'd seen, but she put the other three to good use (if you know what I mean). Shere Khan was by far the most handsome, charming, muscular tiger she'd ever seen. He was also the largest; she was only about one third of his size. Her personality was flirtatious and seductive. The same goes for her twin, but her twin was just a little bit more down to Earth.

"And my name's Mohini," replied the second twin. Mohini looked exactly like her sister except for her fur color. Mohini's fur was white with jet black stripes. Her eyes were also a greyish-blue and her chest with the same broadness as her twin's. She was seductive, charming, and flirtatious just like her sister, but she tended to be more kind and understanding than Mohana. She was the exact same size as her sister; she was also only five minutes younger than Mohana. Nevertheless, Mohana considered herself older and more mature than Mohini.

"Nice to meet you both," Shere Khan said warmly. They started giggling, which made him confused. _**"All I said was 'Nice to meet you both'," he thought, "These twins are freaking me out." **_He took a few steps back from pure confusion. Shatari rolled her eyes and slapped her paw on her forehead.

"_**Why do these chicks have to be such dimwits and so desperate," Shatari thought. **_"Hey, lover girls. Leave the poor fellow alone. He's had enough drama for the day," she said aloud.

"Whatever," said Mohana.

"Fine," Mohini said. The two twins left into another area of the enclosure. But, while she walked away, Mohana turned her head and winked at Shere Khan. Shere Khan let out a low growl in return. She just rolled her eyes playfully and continued walking with her sister.

"Don't worry about them," Shatari said, "They're just desperate. Plus, I'm sure that you're muscular enough to fend them off if-," Shatari paused and covered her mouth. Shere Khan raised an eyebrow rather amused at her while Agrata smirked also with amusement. "That didn't come out right," Shatari said, "I meant to say that since you're muscular you should be very strong – darn it!" She groaned in frustration. Agrata laughed sweetly.

"Should I give you two some alone time, Shatari," Agrata asked, "You seem rather flirtatious at the moment." Shatari turned five shades of red, which were easily visible through her white fur. Shere Khan let out a soft chuckle that only made her blush more deeply. She cleared her throat.

"That won't be necessary, Agrata," she said, "I'm sure Shere Khan would like some time for himself." Agrata laughed sweetly once more.

"But wouldn't it be nice if he and you got to know each other better? You could show him around the circus and get him acquainted with the other animals. Go on, Shatari," Agrata said. Shatari looked at Shere Khan nervously, obviously asking if it was alright with him. Shere Khan nodded his head in approval. She sighed and replied to Agrata.

"Alright, but don't try anything funny," she demanded. Agrata smiled in delight and let them be.

"So," Shatari said nervously, "How about we get a little more acquainted with each other, shall we?"

"Indeed," Shere Khan replied. Once again Shatari started blushing. Shere Khan chuckled.

"You must be a sucker for a deep British accent," Shere Khan said. Shatari continued to glow redder than a rose while Shere Khan sat there clearly amused.

"How about we take a look around," she said hastily and trying to avoid eye contact.

"Alright," replied Shere Khan.

Shatari showed him around the circus, but they still had one more place to visit: the herbivore enclosure.

"All of the herbivores are located inside this enclosure," Shatari said, "Want to take a look?"

"Why not," said Shere Khan. But before he could enter, Shatari stopped him. He looked at her questionably.

"Before you go inside I'd like to give you some advice," she said, "Remember, these are _**herbivores**_ we're talking about. They know the other carnivorous creatures and I well, so they're not nervous or frightened of us. You, on the other paw, are new. They have no idea who you are and will get scared as heck. So, when you enter, follow my lead and avoid making eye contact with the others. I'll introduce them to you and inform them that you mean no harm." Shere Khan nodded his head understandingly and followed her into the enclosure. Unlike the carnivore enclosure, which needed a key to be unlocked, the herbivores were considered less of a hazard and a locked door was unnecessary. As they entered in, Baloo immediately recognized Shere Khan and panicked.

"Shere Khan!" Baloo exclaimed.

"What the," Shere Khan said in confusion. He looked around for the creature who called out his name. When his eyes landed on Baloo he turned from confused to furious. He let out a fierce roar that silenced everyone in the enclosure. Shatari knew what was going to happen: it was the calm before the storm.

Hey guys! Hope y'all liked this chapter. I've been **really **busy with school work and have worked on this everyday during my spare time. _**Mohana**_ means _**attractive**_ and _**Mohini**_ means _**most beautiful**_. I was wondering if I should put in a scene in a later chapter where the twins try and seduce him to where he almost falls under their "_**spell**_." Please review and have a nice day. :)

Mohana = attractive

Mohini = most beautiful


	4. Chapter 4

I do NOT own any of the Disney characters. I only own the OC's. Enjoy!

**The Jungle Book 3: Shere Khan Returns**

Chapter 4:

The animals, including Shatari, Shere Khan, and Baloo, were silent for quite a while. After what seemed like an eternity, Shatari believed the herbivores wouldn't have a frantic reaction and decided to speak up.

"Well, I guess everything is-"

"Run for your lives," one of the elephants exclaimed. There was complete and utter chaos in the enclosure and Shere Khan was caught in the middle of it. While some of the creatures were trying their best to trample him, which was a total fail, most of them were trying to run away or hide. Shere Khan roared once more, and the enclosure became silent again. He released a low growl and herded all the animals into one side of the enclosure. Once he was sure the chaos was over, he strolled over to Baloo.

"What are you doing here, Baloo," Shere Khan questioned in a deadly whisper. Fear swelled up inside Baloo as he spoke.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Khan," Baloo replied a little too loud. He immediately shut his eyes and waited for Shere Khan to tear him asunder. A moment or two passed as Baloo awaited Shere Khan's wrath, but nothing came. He opened his eyes only to see Shere Khan sitting there coolly.

"I was taken by man and put into this circus. I'm sure the same happened to you," Shere Khan said. Baloo nodded in agreement and relaxed a bit.

"I would've thought you'd attack man before man attacked you," Baloo said. Shere Khan growled a bit in response but otherwise kept quiet. Shatari just sat there in confusion, but also curiosity.

"_**How do they know each other," she thought, "What did this bear mean by 'I would've thought you'd attack man before man attacked you'? Why hasn't this fierce tiger attacked such an easy prey?" **_Shatari continued asking herself questions as Shere Khan and Baloo kept their conversation going.

"Who's your mate, Khannie," Baloo asked with a bit of a smirk. Shatari immediately snapped out of her thoughts and both she and Shere Khan's eyes bulged out of their heads. They both looked at one another then back at Baloo before scooting a reasonable distance away from each other. Shatari turned the deepest red possible while Shere Khan exposed his claws and bared his canines. Baloo took a few steps back in fear of Shere Khan's reaction.

"We're **not** mates," they simultaneously exclaimed.

"N.O.T. **not**," Shatari said.

"Sure ya are," said Baloo, "Y'all are adorable together! I can't wait for the wedding and the arrival of cubs!" Baloo sent a wide, toothy grin at them but frowned when Shere Khan sent him a death glare. If looks could kill, then Baloo would've died a thousand deaths from Khan's single glare. Baloo laughed nervously as Shere Khan crept forth. "Hey, Khannie, you know I was just kidding about the whole 'mate' thing, right?" Shere Khan continued to creep toward Baloo and let out a menacing roar. "I'm out of here!" Baloo ran like the wind as Shere Khan chased him around the enclosure. Every time he'd try to escape out of the door, Shere Khan would block his path. The wild goose chase continued for half an hour or so before Baloo was quick enough to open the door and escape. He turned around and closed the door quickly before Shere Khan could come after him again. "Phew, I guess that's over."

"You think so?"

Baloo screamed and turned around only to see Shere Khan standing right in front of him. He gulped and tried to grab the handle on the door. Shere Khan noticed and walked behind Baloo to keep him from doing so. Shere Khan started to circle him and then pounced. Just as he was about to rip Baloo asunder, something, or someone, pulled him back. Shere Khan felt something wrapped around his neck. From the corner of his eye he could see three men tugging him back from a chain. He couldn't quite make out their appearances or features, but he didn't care at the moment; He roared at them and tried to escape.

"This one's a tough guy," shouted Albin.

"You don't know the half of it," replied Buldeo.

"I'm losing my grip on the chain," exclaimed Dwight with a bit of a yelp. The chain was slipping out of Dwight's grasp. Soon, Dwight lost his grip. By doing so, Shere Khan gained an advantage and was able to escape their clutches. He pushed forward, which made Buldeo and Albin fall on their faces. He turned around and instantly noticed Buldeo. He let out a low growl and crept toward him. Buldeo heard Shere Khan's growl and looked up. He let out a gasp. Shere Khan was right in his face. Their noses were basically touching. Shere Khan's round pupils became slits as anger built up inside him. Shere Khan was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any second.

"Alright, stay calm. Don't panic, don't panic," Buldeo said warily. Shere Khan roared in his face. "On second thought, panic! Panic!" Buldeo rose to his feet quickly and grabbed Albin's arm. "Run," he shouted, "Run for your lives!" Shere Khan couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle at the sight. Buldeo had Albin's arm in his hand and was dragging him across the ground while waving his other arm in the air back and forth in a panicking fashion. Buldeo's pants fell down revealing white briefs with rifle images on them. Albin was yelling at Buldeo, telling him to stop running like a coward and to let go of his arm. Shere Khan was also amused at the fact that Buldeo took off without the young lad, Dwight.

Dwight let out a small whimper at the sight of the King of the Jungle. Shere Khan allowed his muscles to ripple, merely to intimidate the helpless little lad. Dwight was in fact intimidated and took a few steps back. Shere Khan followed him for entertainment purposes. He had forgotten about Baloo, who was hiding inside the herbivore enclosure. Shere Khan sat down and stared at Dwight. A couple moments passed when Shere Khan stood up and let a fierce roar escape his muzzle. Baloo heard and took a peek outside. He saw Dwight scrambling to get back on his feet as Shere Khan bared his canines. He could see the fear and panic in Dwight's eyes and decided to help him. Of course, Baloo didn't help the lad himself because of his fear of Shere Khan. Instead he informed Shatari, who was trying her best to calm down the herbivores and explain Shere Khan's presence. It was also the reason she was unable to hear the chaos going on outside the enclosure. Another reason Baloo chose Shatari to protect Dwight was because he knew a female's charm could convince any male. Shatari listened carefully to Baloo's information and agreed to take notice of the situation. She walked out of the enclosure and strolled over to Shere Khan. She cleared her throat, which got Shere Khan's attention.

"What," he said.

"Please don't hurt Dwight or anyone else here for that matter," she replied, "I'm sorry about whatever happened between you and that bear, but don't take out your anger on the humans or other innocent creatures here." Shere Khan raised an eyebrow as if saying "Are you kidding me?" Shatari gave him puppy eyes and let out a cute whimper to convince him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine."

"You promise," she asked kindly.

"I promise," replied Shere Khan stubbornly.

She squealed with joy and pleasure and hugged him tightly. Shere Khan's eyes went wide as Shatari continued to 'thank' him. She then started to nuzzle him under his chin. He was completely caught off guard by her. But the thing that really caught him off guard was the fact that after she finished her hug of appreciation and affectionate nuzzling, she licked his cheek with gratitude. Shere Khan became weak in his legs and almost collapsed. Shatari noticed and giggled sweetly. Dwight saw the whole thing and was planning on informing Albin and Buldeo of it. Also, since the two tigers were 'busy,' he took it as an advantage and swiftly yet quietly snook off.

"_**I can't wait to tell Mr. Buldeo and Albin about this," Dwight thought excitedly. **_

Hey my peoples! Hope y'all liked this chapter. I added a bit of romantic encounters with Shere Khan and Shatari for fangirls out there. Another reason I added romance was because I was in that kind of mood, you know what I'm saying? Anyways, please review and have a happy, splendiferous Thanksgiving! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own any of the Disney characters. I only own the OC's.

**The Jungle Book 3: Shere Khan Returns**

Chapter 5:

"Let go of me, you big oaf," Albin demanded. Of course, Buldeo ignored him and continued to run off. "Wait! Where's Dwight?"

"Who cares," said Buldeo. "If Shere Khan eats Dwight he'll leave me – I mean _us_ – alone!" At this point Buldeo was starting to laugh like a maniac just thinking about it.

"What," exclaimed Albin.

"Hey guys," yelled Dwight from a distance.

"Dwight," Albin questioned.

"Hold up," said Dwight.

"Never," exclaimed Buldeo. "If Dwight hangs around us then Shere Khan will come after him and kill us all!" Albin became extremely aggravated by Buldeo and decided to put an end to his nonsense; He bit down on Buldeo's arm. Buldeo yelled out in pain as Albin escaped his grasp and ran off towards Dwight.

"Are you alright, Dwight," asked Albin hastily. "Did he hurt you in any way? How did you escape?" Albin inspected any exposed skin for injury. He grabbed Dwight's head and said, "Are? You? OK?"

"I'm fine, Albin," replied Dwight rather calmly while swatting away Albin's hands. I've got some interesting news to inform you and Mr. Buldeo about. Wait, speaking of Mr. Buldeo, where is he?"

"Over here," said Buldeo.

"You all won't believe what I just saw over there at-"

"How did you escape the clutches of Shere Khan," Buldeo interrupted.

"This story will reveal that to you, Mr. Buldeo," Dwight replied. "Shere Khan sat there staring at me for quite some time before he stood up and roared fiercely at me. I fell back and almost became his latest victim when Shatari came forth and persuaded him to not harm me or anyone else for that matter."

"That's all," Albin and Buldeo questioned.

"That's definitely not all," Dwight replied. "After Shere Khan agreed, even promised, that he wouldn't harm anyone, Shatari hugged him and nuzzled him under his chin."

"What," exclaimed Buldeo as he stared in shock with his mouth hanging open.

"Buldeo," said Albin playfully, "Close your mouth before some flies find their way into there."

Buldeo frowned and shoved Albin. "Continue, Dwight," Buldeo urged.

"Well, as he was being smothered by Shatari, I snook off and went looking for you two. Also, before I left, I saw Shere Khan almost collapse, most likely from Shatari's affection."

"That can't be possible," Buldeo objected. "Shere Khan is tough as nails. How could one female make him so weak and vulnerable?"

"A woman is the key that unlocks a man's heart, Buldeo," Albin replied. "It's only natural that Shere Khan would react in such a way. But, I am still curious of his reaction. Hasn't he had other encounters with females of his own kind? I mean, most other males of his species would've reacted differently, most likely in a flirtatious manner and even trying to mate."

"Shere Khan's never seen another female of his species, besides his mother and grandmother," Buldeo said. "His territory doesn't overlap any female's territory, either."

"Strange," Albin and Dwight said simultaneously, earning glances from one another.

"Honestly, I'm glad that he hasn't had any encounters with females of his species, because if he did, we'd have a bunch of little demons on the loose in India," said Buldeo. He shuddered for a moment. "Just imagine him having a mate and cubs. It…"

"Wait," Albin interrupted. "That's perfect."

"What's perfect," Buldeo asked.

"What you were saying right now."

Buldeo smiled ear to ear. "Finally you get what I've been saying this entire time! So, here's the plan: we capture Shere Khan from the circus and take him to the man-village. There, we'll tie him up to a large pole or something that hangs over a boiling pot of lava!" Buldeo laughed crazily and Albin and Dwight watched in confusion and horror.

"That's not what I had in mind, Buldeo," said Albin.

"Oh. Then what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about signing Shere Khan up for the breeding program."

"What?!"

"Cool," said Dwight. "If he has cubs, can I keep one?"

"Look," said Buldeo. "You're a ban influence on young Dwight. He's going to kill himself if he gets a hold of _Shere Khan's_ cub!"

"If anyone's a bad influence on Dwight it's _you_, Buldeo," said Albin sternly.

"But…" began Buldeo.

"No buts," order Albin.

Dwight chuckled. "Buts." Albin and Buldeo rolled their eyes at Dwight's comment.

"We _are_ going to sign Shere Khan up for the breeding program and you're going to take part in it one way or another," said Albin. Buldeo grunted in disapproval but remained silent.

…..

Shatari giggled and nuzzled him, purring in satisfaction. Shere Khan was shocked.

"_**Did she just lick me," he thought. "Should I play along or should I stop her?"**_

He looked down and took in her beauty. He was mesmerized by her stunning features. She was absolutely beautiful. Her fur shined brilliantly and was smooth as silk. Her fur was perfectly in place and groomed well. She smelled like the sweetest flower and her eyes shined like the brightest star.

Shere Khan turned away for a moment or two. _**"Maybe this is what I want," Shere Khan thought.**_ As he was about to lean down and nuzzle her, he felt her halt. He looked down and saw that she was wide-eyed and blushing hard. She turned her head up to him slowly only to have their eyes lock. Once again, Shere Khan became mesmerized with her beauty and stared into her sea foam eyes. They were marvelous, containing enough charm to put him under a spell. Her eyes stared down his golden lights as he sat their admiring her. Shatari was also in a state of admiration. He was completely and utterly handsome with charming features. His smile made her melt and his deep British voice turned her legs to jello. Of course, she had an accent of her own, but his was so much different. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity until Shatari's eyes suddenly became slits.

Shere Khan gasped and stood up quickly. He was greatly confused and shocked at her pupil's sudden change of shape. Shatari hadn't known what happened, either. One minute she was lost in Shere Khan's golden eyes, and the next minute she's feeling all feral and such. She couldn't even remember anything. She wasn't fully aware of her surroundings and didn't know what to do or where to go. She looked around frantically, hoping to catch sight of anything or anyone that could help her. When she spotted Shere Khan, she was going to walk up to him and ask him where she was and what she was doing there. But, something stopped her. She was in heat, and there, right in front of her, was a suitable mate. He appeared strong and healthy, a good sign to a female if she is ready to have cubs. Natural instinct took over her as she walked up to him, turned her body around so that her rear was facing him, and lay down.

Shere Khan looked at her with pure confusion. What was she doing? Shatari swished her tail a bit and turned her head around to look at him. She was also confused. Why wasn't he getting in _his_ position? She let out a chuff that told him she "was ready" and let out a scent that signaled the same thing. Shere Khan's eyes widened as he took a step back. He sniffed the air and found himself drooling. He tried to make it stop, but the saliva kept on coming. Shatari purred and lay her head down on her paws, awaiting Shere Khan. A few moments passed before Shere Khan's instinct kicked in and he decided to go along with Shatari's courtship. He walked up to her and gently mounted her behind. He was nervous and wasn't too sure on what he was to do. And besides, this was his first time courting a female. He nuzzled her cheek and licked behind her ear, earning a soft purr from Shatari. Just when he was about to insert himself into her, he heard the voice of Buldeo. Shatari also noticed, but didn't seem to mind.

"Oh Gods," said Buldeo as he stared unbelievably at the sight.

Shere Khan's eyes widened as he turned his head, only to see Dwight, Albin, and Buldeo. He quickly came off of Shatari, only to have her whimper a bit from not being fully courted. Albin smirked at Buldeo as he carefully and slowly walked toward Shere Khan. Shere Khan let out a low growl in disapproval of Albin's actions.

"It's alright, tiger," said Albin. "I'm just going to take you and your friend here to a special room." Dwight heard Albin and smiled ear to ear.

"I'm going to get my tiger cub," said Dwight to Buldeo while winking. Buldeo remained silent, only grunting from Dwight's comment.

Shere Khan backed away and growled louder. Albin tried to calm him down by speaking words of reassurance. Shere Khan kept quiet to listen to Albin. He did calm down a bit, but was still cautious. Albin went into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of meat. Shere Khan was quite hungry, and eyed the meat.

"That's a good boy," said Albin as he waved his hand around, Shere Khan following his every move. Albin backed away as Shere Khan followed him. Albin kept walking back until they reached the "special room." The special room was actually a breeding room for the circus. Albin opened the door and walked inside with Shere Khan following closely. He reached a part of the area that was for tigers. It was a large cage with bedding and soft grass on the floor. It was able to fit one to two elephants! The tiger breeding area had been there for what seemed like forever. The last time it was used was four years ago, with no successful results; No cubs were born. Here was the circus's chance to breed tigers successfully. Albin quickly threw the meat inside the cage and, as Shere Khan went after it, closed the door and locked it. Now all he had to do was go fetch Shatari and inform the other circus members of what was to be done. He was able to get Shatari with ease, because even though she didn't remember anything, his scent was still familiar. When he came back to the area for tiger breeding, Shere Khan had gone mad. He was clawing and biting at the cage. When he spotted Albin, he roared menacingly and tried his best to escape the cage and attack him. Albin became a bit nervous and looked down at Shatari. She looked up at him and gave him a facial expression that said "I can handle him." He sighed and drew nearer to the cage.

"It's alright, boy," said Albin reassuringly.

"_**Sure, that's what you said the last time; Now look where I'm at," thought Shere Khan. **_

Albin slowly opened the cage and signaled Shatari to be ready to jump inside quickly. She understood and pounced into there as quick as lightning, knocking over Shere Khan in the process. Albin closed the cage door and immediately went to tell the other circus members. They were absolutely thrilled to hear that they had a good chance at breeding tigers successfully. Since they didn't want to make the tigers uneasy by a large crowd, they decided to go in a group of five, including Albin, Buldeo, and Dwight. When they entered the room, each and every one of them looked at Dwight. He stared at them in confusion and curiosity.

"What," he asked. Everyone exchanged glanced and then looked at Dwight again.

"Listen, Dwight," Albin began. "Are you sure you want to watch this? I mean, it can be kind of inappropriate or gross to you. You might feel uncomfortable watching this." Dwight thought for a moment and then spoke up.

"I can handle it, Albin."

"Alright," said Albin with a nervous sigh. They all went over to the breeding area for tigers and looked at Dwight once more.

"I'm fine," Dwight protested. They sighed and continued toward the cage. They looked in and saw Shere Khan in the left corner and Shatari in the right corner.

"Alright," said Albin. "Who's going to go in there and 'assist' them?" Everyone looked at each other and then at Albin. "What? You all are expecting me to go in there?" Everyone nodded and smiled innocently. Albin groaned and said, "Fine, but don't run off like cowards if I get into trouble with these tigers." He opened the cage door and crept slowly and cautiously towards Shatari. "Hey, girl." She smiled and walked up to him. She licked his hand and chuffed in a greeting. He smiled and patted her head. "Let's get this started, shall we," he said. He looked over at Shere Khan and whistled. Shere Khan looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. Albin signaled him with his hand to come over. Shere Khan was hesitant and reluctant at first, but when he saw Shatari's pleading eyes he came forward. "That's a good boy," Albin said. "Lie down, Shatari." Shatari did as told and lay on her stomach. "Shere Khan, do you know what to do now," Albin asked. Shere Khan had a confused expression on his face and looked down at Shatari. She let out another chuff and some more pheromones. His eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. He backed away quickly and curled up in the left corner of the cage. His ears lay flat against his head as he stayed curled up in the corner, an image of what a frightened kitten would do. Albin started walking towards Shere Khan, only to have him hiss in a warning to back away. Shatari stood up and trotted over to where Shere Khan was. He tried to get away, but he was cornered. She smiled sweetly and swished her tail. Once more, she chuffed and released pheromones. Shere Khan covered his nose in an effort to block out her scent. She purred and rubbed against him. She started to groom him, an act to show she was an affectionate and loyal mate. Shere Khan's heart was beating out of his chest as he attempted to control his natural instinct and ignore Shatari's courting. When Shatari noticed Shere Khan was still covering his nose, she gently swatted away his paws and licked his nose. Shere Khan whimpered and sat there looking helpless.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Buldeo. "Did Shere Khan, The King of the Jungle, just whimper from a lick on the nose?"

"Shh..." demanded everyone. Buldeo grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Shatari laid down once more and looked up at him, an innocent plea in her eyes. Shere Khan melted and couldn't resist her any more. He stood up slowly and looked into her eyes. Again, their eyes locked and Shatari felt something besides the need to mate….she felt love.

Will Shere Khan and Shatari mate? Will Shatari ever turn back to normal? Stay tuned to find out what happens in chapter six. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Have an awesome Christmas! :D


	6. Chapter 6

I do NOT own any of the Disney characters. I only own the OC's.

**The Jungle Book 3: Shere Khan Returns**

Suddenly, Shatari's pupils became round again as she began to turn back to normal. Her urge to mate was replaced by a sharp pain in her head as she closed her eyes and groaned. A moment or two passed before her eyes shot wide open and she looked around at her surroundings. She instantly blushed and looked down at her paws in embarrassment. Everyone became confused, except for Shere Khan, who was trying his best to keep his excitement and relief contained. He wore a huge smile on his face as he nudged Shatari in reassurance. She looked up at him with a sorrowful expression. Shere Khan's joyful expression became one of concern as he stared into her eyes, trying to figure out why she was so disappointed. Shatari stood up and whispered in his ear, "I don't want to talk about this."

Albin watched in curiosity as the two tigers conversed among one another.

"But…." Shere Khan began.

"But what," Shatari asked, her voice filled with concern. "Is there something wrong? Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, no, no. It's just that….well….you seem so upset. Why? I just don't understand. I would've expected you to be relieved that you're back to normal."

"It's complicated. Like I said before, I don't want to talk about this."

Shatari walked towards the cage door and sat there, looking Albin in the eye as if saying, "Open the door for me please." Albin took notice of this and walked over to the door and opened it for her. She slowly walked out and took off to the tiger enclosure. Shere Khan watched her every move, looking for a hint of relief, but all he saw was a depressed young tigress filled with disappointment and possibly anger towards herself. He stole a glance at Albin before he bounded off after Shatari, not bothering to look behind at the crowd of circus folk trying to catch up with him. He spotted Shatari near the door of the tiger enclosure and ran up to her. He stepped in front of her and blocked her path. She looked at him questionably and slightly annoyed.

"What," Shatari asked a bit too sternly for Shere Khan, but he dismissed the subject.

"You refuse to speak to me or give me answers on your behavior."

"I told you I don't want to talk about this!"

"Well you _are_ going to talk about this if you like it or not!"

"Or what," Shatari asked with a bit of a smirk.

Shere Khan never wanted to do this to her, but he had no other choice. How else would he get her to break? Shere Khan glared at her and unsheathed his claws. Shatari's eyes widened to the size of softballs as he placed his claw under her throat and scratched her, much like he'd do in intimidating Kaa. Shatari was caught off guard by his actions. Two things were going through her mind. One, what kind of tiger had claws six inches long? Two, how could he do this to her? One moment he's kind and loving with her, the next he's threatening her with his abnormally sized claws. Shere Khan smirked as he observed Shatari. He had to admit, she was so adorable and cute when she was scared like this. He tried his best to keep his smirk from turning into an amused smile as he spoke up.

"How about we step into the enclosure and have a little chat about this, shall we?" Shatari gave no reply but nodded her head frantically, careful not to touch the point of his claws. Shere Khan slowly moved his claw away from her chin and walked over to the door. He unlocked it using the key he stole from Albin's pocket then trotted over to Shatari's side and butted her shoulder. She stammered a bit from Shere Khan's hard push and tried to walk evenly, but it seemed that fear made her every step shaky and uneven. Shere Khan noticed and let her lean on him. Shatari blushed slightly and continued forward into the enclosure. As soon as they took their first step in, however, the twins ran up to Shere Khan.

"Hi Baby," Mohana greeted seductively.

Mohini also greeted him seductively. "Hi Honey."

Before Shere Khan could react in any way, Shatari bared her teeth and snarled like a creature with rabies. Shere Khan and the twins looked at her in shock. Why was Shatari acting like this? Mohana then merely rolled her eyes and looked over at Shere Khan.

"So, I have a nice, cozy area that's private and undisturbed. How about we take a little stroll over there and," Mohana broadened her chest a bit and touched Shere Khan's nose with her own, "have some fun together." Shere Khan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped to the floor. He sensed she was not in heat, for she was not of age, and that she wasn't interested in the traditional mating ritual. She wanted something more, something that would give her the utmost pleasure and satisfaction. Shere Khan's open jaw let Mohana's tongue gain access to his mouth. Shere Khan gasped in surprise as Mohana continued to kiss him. Shatari couldn't take it any longer. Her instincts took over as she unsheathed her claws and pounced.

…...

Kaa slithered along the trees looking for his next meal. As he crept silently through the foliage, he thought up a menu for his lunch. Birds? Na, those wouldn't satisfy his hunger, and neither would any small rodents. What about a deer? Yes! A deer would be a deliccciousss treat for Kaa! And then a great idea came to mind: he could start off with a rodent appetizer, and then move along to the main course, a tasty deer. He spotted a small mouse burrow and slithered towards it. He stayed very still as he waited for his unsuspecting meal to walk out of the burrow's entrance. When he saw the mouse walk out of its home, he prepared his hypnotizing powers, but when he heard rustling in the bushed nearby, he quickly crept back up to the trees to see what it was. By the sound of it, it sounded like a medium to large sized animal. "Perfect," thought Kaa. "A niccce, big, tasssty meal for me." As he waited silently in the trees, he saw Mowgli, Ranjan, and Shanti emerge for the bushes. He listened carefully to their conversation.

"He's got to be here somewhere," said Mowgli. "He couldn't have just disappeared."

"We've got to keep looking," Shanti said. "He might be at the ancient ruins. Come on!"

"Mowgli and I already checked at the ancient ruins for Baloo," Ranjan whined.

"_**Ahh! Sssso the man-cubsss have losssst their dear friend Baloo. How unfortunate. But, with no one around to sssstop me, thessse three deliccciousss man-cubsss shall become my appetizing lunch," Kaa thought to himself.**_ He slithered down the tree in front of Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan. "Hello there man-cubsss," said Kaa as he activated his hypnotizing, colorful spirals. "Are you in need of sssome assssissstance?" The unsuspecting children weren't prepared for Kaa's hypnotic stare as their eyes began to mimic the soothing rings of color. "Are you hungry for a little ssssnack? I'm craving one….or sssshould I ssssay three?" Kaa chuckled at his joke as he gestured his tail for the man-cubs to follow him to a preferred spot. The area he chose was a large rock with the perfect elevation. The children stood there as they continued to stare into his hypnotic eyes. Kaa smiled and opened his mouth the widest possible and prepared to swallow the poor man-cubs whole, but something stopped him in his tracks and filled him with fear. Kaa nervously turned around as he listened to the roars her heard quite some distance away. At first he believed it was Shere Khan, and as he listened more closely and intently, he noticed it wasn't the roar of the menacing jungle cat, but the roar of an unknown tigress. He became a bit more relieved that it wasn't Shere Khan, so he turned around to face his meal as he prepared to swallow them once more. Again, he heard a roar and recognized it as Shere Khan's. A quiver went down his spine as he gulped in fear. His instinct told him to slither away and hide, but his curiosity got the best of him as he immediately released the man-cubs of their hypnotism and went off toward the source of the roars. When Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan returned to their normal state of mind, they were able to see Kaa quickly slithering away.

"Yeah, that's right! Just keep running," shouted Ranjan with a fling of his fists.

"Wait, why would Kaa give up such an easy meal? And look, no one was around to stop him," said Mowgli with a confused expression.

"Hmm….and why was Kaa taking off so quickly," asked Shanti.

"Let's follow him and find out," exclaimed Ranjan.

"Alright let's go, but be very quiet," said Mowgli.

…

The roars became louder and louder as he continued forward. He could hear the roars of three different tigresses as well as Shere Khan's. When he finally reached the source of the roars, he was surprised at the site before him. A circus stood right before his eyes. It was a large tent with bright, eye-catching colors and a sign that read "Jumbo Circus, The Pride of India." He listened as the sound of man's own voice filled the air. He assumed that the men were trying to control the mighty tigers, but weren't having much luck, especially with Shere Khan. Who could possibly control Shere Khan? Just as Kaa turned around, he saw the man-cubs hiding in the trees nearby. At this one moment, eating the defenseless man-cubs wasn't on his mind right now. Surprisingly, he was thinking about asking them for assistance. Kaa cleared his throat as he raised his body to meet the man-cubs at eye-level. They slightly staggered back, but otherwise stood still.

"Hello, man-cubssss," Kaa greeted kindly. "I'm ssso ssssorry for trying to devour you three earlier. I asssk for your forgivenessss and for your assssisstanccce." Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan looked at him in confusion as they exchanged glances among one another. Was this a trick or was he being honest? Mowgli was the first to speak up.

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Kaa's answer.

"Have you not noticcced that I haven't even ssstarted my hypnotic powersss? Trusssst me man-cub, you and your friendssss would've already been in my sssstomach by now." He chuckled as Mowgli rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What do you want us to do?"

"Well, if you were here long enough, you ssshould've heard the roarsss of three unknown tigresssessss."

"And," said Shanti with a hand gesture that told him to continue.

"And, I want you all to sssneak in there of find ssssome type of opening where you can sssee what'sss going on. What do you think?" Kaa smiled innocently as the three kids took some time to think about. Finally, Mowgli sighed and gave in. He slid down the tree and started off towards the circus. Shanti and Ranjan followed after him as they walked a bit faster to catch up with Mowgli. It was quite easy and simple to sneak in, since all the men and security guards were trying to get the tigers under control. The man-cubs followed the sound of the roars and the men's shouting until they reached the tiger enclosure. There was a small window where you can look inside, perfect for "assignment" Kaa ever so nicely asked them to do. As they peeked inside, the saw Shere Khan and three other tigresses fighting fiercely with each other. The saw men with chains and tranquilizers trying their best to settle them down, but they were failing miserably at their attempts. The tigers were able to dodge the tranquilizer darts, and the chains they merely shook off of themselves. Shere Khan even managed to bust one of the chains with relative ease. As the kids looked more closely at the scene, they saw that Shere Khan had a large cut running down from his shoulder to his paw. They saw that one of them men had a knife in his pocket, so they assumed that, in an effort to stop the brutal fighting, cut Shere Khan and left him with a bloody scar. Mowgli noticed that the man with a knife had a bloody scar of his own, a claw mark going across his side. Shanti and Ranjan also noticed the man's painful wound. The man, whose name was Jack, met Shere Khan's dangerous claws when he decided to cut the fearsome tiger. The tigers continued to battle it out until Shere Khan pounced on Mohana, bit down on her shoulder, and slashed her across her back. She roared out in pain and agony as Shere Khan refused to let go. The men tried to pry him off of her, but their efforts were in vain. Albin stepped back and pulled out his tranquilizer gun. As soon as Shere Khan saw it, he let go of Mohana and bounded off deeper into the enclosure. Shatari followed him, ignoring Mohana's cries of pain. Albin ordered the group of men to get medical supplies and a vet to manage Mohana's wounds. Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan ran off when they saw the men walking towards the door. When they were outside, they saw Kaa in the tree waiting for them to return. They walked up to him and told him about the gruesome fight. Kaa went deep into thought about the information given. Why had the tigers started fighting in the first place? He didn't know anything about cat behavior, so he decided to pay Bagheera a visit to see if he had any ideas on the attack.

…...

Bagheera rubbed his eyes as he looked down at the odd group. He didn't believe the sight before him. On the ground were Kaa, Mowgli, Shanti, and Ranjan. They said they were there to ask him an important question. Bagheera didn't mind at first, but when they told him what the topic was about, he felt a bit confused. Why would they want to know information on cat behavior? He jumped down from his spot in the tree on sat on the jungle floor.

"What _exactly_ do you want to know on cat behavior," Bagheera asked.

"Well," Mowgli began, "Kaa heard the roars of an unknown tigress and also the roar of Shere Khan." Bagheera's fur rose as Shere Khan's name ringed in his ear. "When Shanti, Ranjan, and I went to see what was going on, we saw that there were three tigresses in total. All of them, including Shere Khan, were battling it out in the most gruesome cat fight I've ever seen. Shere Khan, as well as a human, was wounded pretty bad. Shere Khan has a large cut starting at his shoulder and going down to his paw. The man was clawed at his side by Shere Khan. That man was also responsible for Shere Khan's cut. We couldn't figure out why the fight happened in the first place." Mowgli was expecting Bagheera to have a serious expression, but instead he looked quite amused. "Bagheera?"

Bagheera chuckled a bit and then spoke. "It seems that the three tigers were battling it out to be the rightful partner of Shere Khan. Fighting broke out over jealousy. I'm not too sure on why Shere Khan started fighting along with them, but I'm guessing it was because he was defending one of the tigresses that he was fondest of." Everyone's mouths touched the ground as they stared at Bagheera in disbelief.

"You mean all three tigresses wanted to be his…his…," Mowgli couldn't get the words out.

"His mate? Yes," Bagheera replied. "And it seems that these three tigresses are young. This is probably their first mating season, so they will do anything and everything for the chance to court a male and experience what mating is like. Of course, older and more mature females will usually keep a male from mating with them, since the intercourse is quite painful." Mowgli and Ranjan started gagging in disgust as Shanti gave Bagheera a look that said "A little too much information." Kaa's eyes were popping out of his head as he remained motionless, not even blinking. Bagheera walked up to Kaa and waved a paw in front of his face; Kaa was unfazed. Bagheera poked Kaa, but he still didn't even flinch. Bagheera sighed and looked at the three man-cubs. "Do you think you can lead me to the location of the fight?"

"Sure, we can lead you to the circus," said Ranjan. Bagheera's mouth dropped open. He stammered a bit as he replied.  
"He….he….he's at a….cir….circus?"

"Yup!"

Bagheera looked worried. From what he had heard from circus escapees, the circus owners and other humans there were very abusive. He recalled seeing whip marks on the hides of some animals that had once lived in the heartless circus environment. Shanti noticed Bagheera's worrisome expression.

"What's the matter Bagheera," Shanti asked with concern. Bagheera looked at her then spoke.

"I've met a few animals that used to live in the circus. They'd been seriously abused by the people who worked there. Whip marks remained on their hide permanently, a reminder of the merciless and brutal life they once lived. They told me how one slip up could lead to a vicious beating. The humans would force them to do tricks and jump through hoops, and when they'd refuse…..well, you should know the rest." Shanti, Mowgli, and Ranjan listened to Bagheera intently. Mowgli went deep into thought about what Bagheera was saying. Despite his and Shere Khan's past with each other, Mowgli felt sorry for the mighty tiger. He didn't know why Shere Khan had come to hate humans with such a passion, but he _did_ know that if the circus Shere Khan remained at was abusive like Bagheera described, he would come to hate humans even more. As he thought about this, he came up with a plan to bail Shere Khan out of there.

"Mowgli," Shanti said. "Are….are….you alright?"

Mowgli turned his head to face Shanti. He grinned and said in a sort of whisper, "I've got an idea!"

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. School is driving me nuts! I wanted to update during Christmas break, but I had to do extra school work. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I do NOT own any of the Disney characters. I only own the OC's.

**The Jungle Book 3: Shere Khan Returns**

Shere Khan nursed his wounds as he lay on the bed of hay and grass far from the other tigers. He was still furious from Mohana's actions. "How could she be so stupid as to try a move like that on me," he thought aloud.

"I know how you feel."

Shere Khan shot up quickly only to roar in pain from his injury. He slowly lay down and turned his head in the direction of the uninvited visitor. He relaxed when he saw those captivating sea foam eyes and golden stripes. Shatari walked towards Shere Khan and sat beside him. She tried to force a smile, but the sight of his painful wound filled her with guilt. _**"It's my entire fault," she thought. **_"I can't believe Mohana did that. It was totally unexpected and vulgar. As bad as it was, I took it too far by attacking her. Because of me you're in this condition." Her head hung low.

"It's not your fault, Shatari," Shere Khan said gently. "Even if you didn't attack her I still would've gotten this cut."

"How could you have gotten that cut without me attacking Mohana? Jack wouldn't have even had the chance to come and injure you with his knife if the fight never occurred."

"Trust me, a fight _would_ have occurred. I'd have been the one who started it though." Shere Khan smirked and nudged Shatari. She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. Even if Shere Khan managed to lift the weight of guilt off her shoulders, she still couldn't help but imagine the pain he was feeling. She wanted to help him, but how? She finally built up the courage to do so. She slowly bent down and licked his wound. Shere Khan's eyes widened as she nursed his wounds for him. He tried to scoot away, but two things stopped him: 1) He was in too much pain, and 2) Shatari followed his every movement. She lied down next to him and started to groom his fur. Shere Khan's heart was beating so fast that he was sure it was about to burst out of his chest. A few minutes went by when Shere Khan finally relaxed into Shatari's touch. That is until he heard her purring. He was about to turn his head towards her, but she started to nuzzle him under his chin. He tried to pull away, yet his efforts were wasted. Shatari stopped nuzzling him and looked up at him. Shere Khan looked at her and groaned. Her eyes were once again slits. Shere Khan knew he couldn't get away from her, but he also knew that he wasn't in the perfect condition to mate.

Even though he didn't have to worry about mating her, she'd still try to get all lovey-dovey on him. He tried to ignore her affectionate actions, but every time her tongue would run across his fur or even when he would hear her purr, his heart would race and he'd find himself fighting off his instincts. Shere Khan soon became drunk on her scent and love-struck grin formed on his face. Shatari was so irresistible, so alluring, so enticing. Shatari rolled Shere Khan onto his back and lay on top of him. He was taken back at first, but found himself enjoying their position and the way they touched. Shatari's eyes were filled with lust for him as she slowly brought her muzzle to his. Shere Khan lifted his muzzle up to hers, only to have her stop short of his lips. He watched her as her eyes became normal again. He had to admit, when he saw her pupils turn round again, he was slightly disappointed. He had wanted her so bad…..he wanted to feel her warmth and affection, to feel her lips pressed against his own, to feel her love.

Shatari blushed heavily from their current position and quickly got off him. She had tried to avoid eye contact with him, but she couldn't help herself. She turned her head and looked at him, but she saw something she never expected to see: she saw lust. Shatari knew what that meant. She was told that if a male ever had lust in his eyes, to run and don't look back. Of course, if that male was your mate, then running away would be the last thing on your mind. Shatari staggered back a bit as Shere Khan stood up, a sudden burst of energy and strength within him. Her heart raced at a tremendous speed. As soon as she saw Shere Khan take a step towards her, she quickly turned around and ran full speed ahead. She could hear Shere Khan's paws pounding against the ground, right on her tail with no means of slowing down.

"_**I have to find Agrata," she thought. "It's my only chance!" **_

Shatari made a quick, unexpected turn, making Shere Khan trip and fall. She thought she'd lost him, but she was soon tackled by a large figure. She was pinned down firmly, preventing escape. The large blow took Shatari by surprise and made her slightly lose consciousness. When she was able to open her eyes she saw someone she didn't want to see. Austin, a tawny brown tiger with black stripes, was right in front of her. Austin was Shatari's "ex-boyfriend." They had broken up because Austin only loved Shatari's beauty and body. Shatari growled, making Austin smirk.

"You've always been a feisty girl, huh babe?"

"What do you want, bastard," Shatari said lowly.

"I came to reclaim my prize," he replied with a devilish grin.

"Your prize!" Shatari was now boiling over. "You stupid jerk! I'm supposed to loved and cherished! And all you think of me is a prize! I'm glad I broke up with you!"

"Shut your mouth," Austin roared. Tears starting flowing from Shatari's eyes from Austin's outburst. "I ought to kill you right now! But I've got something better planned for us."

…...

Shere Khan paced back and forth. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Chasing Shatari for a chance to mate with her like some testosterone overwhelmed pervert. "I should've known better than to scare her like that," he thought aloud. "I bet she's traumatized. She probably never wants to see me again…..she'll never forgive me for what I've done." His thoughts were interrupted by Shatari's screaming.

"Get off me you sick bastard!"

As soon as Shere Khan heard Shatari, he didn't care if she hated him anymore. He ran off in the direction of the noise and saw Austin on top of Shatari, trying to hold her down. Shatari was on her stomach, squirming around trying to get away from Austin. Despite Shatari doing her best to act tough and strong, he could see tears in her eyes.

"Try to get away from me one more time and see if I don't slice your throat," Austin yelled.

Shere Khan roared and pounced on Austin. He pinned him down and got in his face, baring his teeth. Austin chuckled and pushed Shere Khan off of him…..or at least tried. Shere Khan was _way_ stronger than him and about twice as large. Shere Khan roared again. Austin whimpered as his ears laid flat against his head. Shatari couldn't believe what she was seeing. The high and mighty Austin was actually being submissive.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned around and saw Agrata. Austin whimpered even more at the sight of Agrata. Even though she was a female, she scared the crap out of him.

"Austin!"

Austin smiled meekly and gulped. "Yes ma'am?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What?"

Agrata was losing her patience. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here!"

"Ummm…."

"He came here to claim his prize," Shatari said.

"_Prize_," Shere Khan and Shatari said simultaneously.

Austin shook his head vigorously, knowing the trouble (and pain) he'd be in if Shatari told them what had happened.

"Yup! It turns out I was some kind of prize to be won. And it seems that Austin was meaning to be my noble winner." Shatari was quite pleased with herself at the moment. Austin was whimpering like a puppy and Shere Khan and Agrata looked like ticking time bombs. "So yeah, I tried to get away from him, but he was too strong. Then he tried to mate with me."

Agrata and Shere Khan immediately sent a death glare at Austin, who chuckled nervously. Agrata and Shere Khan circled him, and then pounced.

**20 minutes later**

Shere Khan and Agrata gave Austin a good beating, making him flee from the entire jungle itself. They high-pawed each other and turned to Shatari.

"Are you alright sweetheart," said Agrata lovingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shatari said while smiling.

Shere Khan nervously walked up to Shatari, pure guilt and embarrassment on his face.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I….I don't know what got into me."

"It's okay. It's kind of my fault. If it weren't for me and my stupid, uncontrollable instincts, it never would have happened."

"You blame yourself for a lot of things, you know that," Shere Khan said playfully.

Shatari laughed softly at his statement.

"Sorry to interrupt, but….what went on that Shere Khan apologized about," Agrata said.

"Well….umm….you see….we kind of….umm….Shere Khan, would you like to explain," Shatari said nervously.

"Why don't you tell her," Shere Khan replied.

"Why not you?"

Why not _you_?"

"Can one of y'all tell me what happened," Agrata said impatiently.

"Fine," Shatari began. "What happened was…"

**Cliffhanger! Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Please review and/or give some feedback on what should happen in future chapters and if I should bring new characters into the mix. By the way, why isn't anyone writing or updating more Jungle Book stories? I'm dying to read more! Please update or write a story or two! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

Agrata sat there unfazed. Shere Khan and Shatari were prepared for a strong or emotional reaction, but instead Agrata smiled and chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny," Shatari asked in confusion.

"It's just that….I was somehow expecting this to happen."

Shere Khan and Shatari exchanged glances. "Say what," they said simultaneously.

"Look, Shatari," Agrata began. "I knew that you were going in heat for the first time. And when Shere Khan came, there was a high chance that you two would try and mate together."

"But…." Shatari said. "But, if you knew, then why didn't you warn me? Did you want me to mate with Shere Khan?"

"Not exactly. At least not yet. I didn't warn you or hold you back because I wanted you to figure it out on your own."

"Pftt! I sure did figure it out."

"_And_, if you wanted to mate with Shere Khan when your instincts weren't taking over you, then I didn't want to get in your way."

"What does that mean," Shatari asked.

"It means that I wanted you to follow your heart, not your natural instinct to mate. If you felt in your heart that you wanted to mate with Shere Khan, go ahead."

Shatari looked over at Shere Khan, then back at Agrata. "The only time I've ever wanted to mate with Shere Khan was when my instincts were taking over me. I mean…I would…maybe like to mate with him, but I'm just not ready. I need to get to know him better. Even though I like him, I need some time to truly fall in love with him. I'm not ready to mate. I don't feel in my heart to do so. My heart tells me to wait, because that's what _true_ love is about: waiting."

Agrata and Shere Khan smiled warmly.

"You're very wise, Shatari," Agrata said. "I'm so very proud of you."

"Thanks Agrata."

Shatari looked up at Shere Khan. "What about you, Shere Khan? Do you feel the same way? Do you agree with my decision?"

Shere Khan smiled and replied, "Of course, my dear." Shatari grinned ear-to-ear and nuzzled him.

"Come on, love birds," Agrata said. They all laughed and followed Agrata back to the center of the enclosure, chatting along the way.

"I'm kind of nervous to go back there," Shatari said. "Mohana and Mohini are still over there."

"Don't worry Shatari," said Agrata soothingly. "I'll handle them."

"Alright." Shatari was still uneasy about being around them after the unpleasant scenario. As soon as they reached the center of the enclosure, Mohana and Mohini glared at Shatari, but Shere Khan growled and stepped in front of her protectively. Mohana huffed and lied down. Mohini did the same.

"Thanks, Shere Khan."

"Anything for you." Shere Khan and Shatari nuzzled one another, causing Mohana and Mohini to growl in jealousy.

"Girls," Agrata spoke sternly. "Behave yourselves." The twins looked down in submission. "And if I ever catch you trying to make a move on Shere Khan or trying to attack Shatari in any way, both verbally and physically, I will hunt y'all down and skin you alive. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," they said simultaneously.

"Good. Now," her voice turned cheerful, "Let's all get something to eat!"

They pushed the enclosure door open and walked towards the room where all the meat supply was stored, careful not to be seen by the humans. The room was actually a large freezer, the size of a small room, but large enough for five full grown tigers to sneak into. Each of them picked out their favorite meat and quickly scampered out of the room. Shatari was hauling her very large piece of meat out of the room when Albin saw her. He walked up slowly behind her and tapped her shoulder. Shatari got startled and jolted, dropping her meal and spinning around to see who it was. She relaxed when she saw it was Albin.

"Hey girl," he said warmly. "Out for a _little_ snack?" He reached his hand down and patted her head. Shatari purred and rubbed her head against him, unaware that Shere Khan was watching, and wasn't too pleased with what he saw.

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. It will also feature more appearances from the characters from The Jungle Book (Mowgli, Shanti, Ranjan, Kaa, Bagheera, Baloo, and maybe even King Louie). By the way, check out ****xXxDay-ZxXx****'s RP for The Jungle Book if you're interested. You ****can access it when you go onto the Jungle Book FanFiction page. It's where it says "Forums"**


	9. Leaving FanFiction

Sadly, I am not going to be able to complete my stories. Family issues have come up and I wanted to do some extra studying over the summer. If anyone wants to adopt this story, my other, or both, please leave a comment or PM me. I will miss this site and writing fanfiction. :(


End file.
